A variety of different devices have been previously employed for fastening boots to secure them to the foot. The laces that are used normally take a good deal of time to tie and frequently the ends of the laces hang down where they can get in the way or be stepped on. Moreover, tying conventional shoelaces is difficult or impossible for certain handicapped individuals. Children also find laces difficult to tie. There are a number of other problems with laces that will be apparent. For example, they often tend to come undone. In other cases, they are too tight at the top where they are tied and fairly loose near the bottom of the shoe. Other disadvantages of shoelaces will be apparent. For example, they often become frayed and broken.
Sticky cloth of the type commonly sold under the trademark Velcro has come into common use in holding together various parts of clothing articles. This sticky cloth is composed of two component fabrics of different compositions adapted to stick together. One component normally comprising loops of fibers whereas the other comprising hooks of the proper size to stick in the loops. For convenience this cloth which sticks to itself will be referred to hereinafter as "sticky cloth". While sticky cloth has been used for a variety of purposes, there has been no satisfactory way of effectively using sticky cloth as a substitute for shoelaces. One problem with sticky cloth in some applications is it's tendency to pull apart or peel apart. Another problem is it's limited inherent strength. A third problem is the difficulty of bonding various layers together. This results from problems in placing the sticky fabric layers between interleaved layers of compatible cloth of different compositions adapted to stick together when pressure is applied. For example, when two layers of loops are relatively close together it may be difficult or impossible to quickly and easily insert a third layer having hooks on both surfaces between the two adjacent layers. Another problem is the need to have the sticky fabric material readily accessible but yet in a position and location where the ends will not dangle and tend to get caught on things that could loosen them while at the same time making provision for the stresses to be exerted in such a way that there is very little chance for the adhered layers of sticky cloth to come apart.